


Last Piece

by mochiwangj



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Jackson Wang, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, POV Alternating, Smut, Switching, Top Im Jaebum | JB
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiwangj/pseuds/mochiwangj
Summary: Jackson e Jaebeom si conoscono da anni, sono amici e compagni, sono un posto sicuro l'uno per l'altro.È un amore che forse c'è sempre stato, ma loro non se ne sono mai resi conto. O, perlomeno, non fino a quando Jackson ha lasciato il dormitorio."It's a beautiful skyThe sky is clear, like youThere is not a cloud, because of youThe world feels different to me"
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. The one when Jackson left the dorm

Quel pomeriggio il dormitorio era in completo subbuglio: tutti stavano aiutando Jackson a perlustrare ogni stanza per controllare che non avesse dimenticato nulla. Jackson stava per dire addio al dormitorio dei GOT7, come qualche settimana prima aveva fatto Youngjae.

Ognuno di loro stava aiutando in qualche modo, chi con la valigia, chi a controllare i vari cassetti, chi a controllare gli armadietti del bagno. Era da così tanto tempo che vivevano insieme che le cose si confondevano tra loro, vestiti e oggetti, memorie e ricordi.

Il resto dei compagni era felice per lui, sapendo benissimo che quello non sarebbe stato un addio. Prima o poi tutti se ne sarebbero andati, bisognosi di avere uno spazio proprio, ed erano felici quando uno tra loro ci riusciva.

I compagni stavano controllando ognuno una stanza diversa, mentre Jaebeom era in cucina. Era appoggiato al tavolo e osservava curioso il subbuglio che si era creato per tutto l’appartamento. Jackson urlava dalla sua stanza e Mark, con lui, cercava di fargli abbassare il tono di voce.

Jaebeom era contento per l’amico, ma sentiva anche qualcos’altro. Era come infastidito e non riusciva a spiegarsi il perché. Certo, aveva provato tristezza quando aveva visto Youngjae salutarli e uscire dal dormitorio, consapevole che non avrebbe più vissuto con loro, ma con Jackson era diverso. Era una malinconia diversa, più pungente e fastidiosa.

La partenza di Youngjae aveva segnato la fine di un’era: i GOT7 non dormivano più tutti insieme sotto lo stesso tetto. Avevano festeggiato la sera prima del suo trasferimento, tutti insieme a fare festa e a raccontarsi gli episodi più divertenti e strani che avevano vissuto insieme come gruppo, ma soprattutto come amici. Con Jackson avevano fatto una cosa simile la sera precedente e Jaebeom non si era comportato in modo strano, quasi che non avesse realmente accettato la sua partenza.

Quella mattina era stato tutto diverso, la consapevolezza gli era piovuta addosso con la violenza di un uragano.

Jaebeom sapeva che sarebbe dovuto intervenire, che avrebbe dovuto aiutarli in quel marasma, ma non riusciva a muoversi. Farlo significava velocizzare la partenza di Jackson, cosa che non voleva fare. Avrebbe voluto parlargli e convincerlo a restare, in qualsiasi modo possibile. Sapeva, però, che non lo poteva fare, per il bene dell’amico.

Con la coda dell’occhio, Jaebeom vide Yugyeom sfrecciare dal bagno attraverso il salone. «Hyung, potresti darci una mano?»

Yugyeom non si fermò ad aspettare una risposta, continuando per la sua strada diretto verso la camera di Jackson. Jaebeom sospirò e si staccò dal tavolo, avanzando lentamente di qualche passo. Sentiva qualcosa annodargli la gola e fece fatica a scrollarsi di dosso quella terribile sensazione. Doveva mostrarsi allegro e spensierato come gli altri.

Con il suo miglior sorriso dipinto sul volto, entrò nella stanza di Jackson e osservò attentamente la scena che gli si parava davanti: la valigia di Jackson era aperta sul letto, tutti i suoi vestiti cacciati al suo interno alla rinfusa; Mark stava controllando in ogni cassetto per vedere se mancasse qualcosa all’appello; Yugyeom uscì velocemente, andando a sbattere contro Jaebeom e chiedendogli scusa.

Jackson alzò lo sguardo dalla sua valigia e lo puntò in quello di Jaebeom, sorridendo debolmente. «Ah, sei anche tu qui, perfetto. Riesci a controllare che abbia preso tutto, per favore?»

Anche Jackson, come il più piccolo tra loro qualche minuto prima, non aspettò che Jaebeom gli rispondesse, sfrecciandogli accanto. Mark sospirò e roteò gli occhi esausto, seguendo Jackson fuori dalla camera, diretto però da tutt’altra parte.

Jaebeom rimase da solo sull’uscio della porta, chiedendosi cosa avesse fatto di male per finire in quel caos di persone e cose. Sospirò triste e raggiunse il letto dell’amico, guardando i vestiti al suo interno. Improvvisamente un’idea gli balzò in testa e cercò di scacciarla: non poteva realmente pensare di togliere dei vestiti dalla valigia e rimetterli nell’armadio, giusto per rallentare la partenza di Jackson. Non era così disperato, o forse si sbagliava?

Tornò sui suoi passi e controllò che nessuno fosse nei paraggi. Quando ne fu sicuro, si avvicinò furtivo al letto e iniziò a svuotare la valigia velocemente. Quando Jackson rientrò, Jaebeom aveva un fagotto di vestiti tra le braccia. Jackson lo guardò stupito.

«Cosa stai facendo con le mie cose?»

Jaebeom non poteva dirgli la verità, cosa avrebbe pensato poi di lui? Si sarebbero presi gioco di quel tentativo infantile e inutile, rinfacciandoglielo per il resto della sua vita. «Li hai messi male, ok?» Jaebeom temporeggiò come meglio poté. «Ti sembra il modo di fare una valigia? Ce ne sarebbero stati di più se li avessi piegati bene.»

Jackson ridacchiò e gli si avvicinò, cingendogli le spalle con un braccio. «È gentile da parte tua preoccuparti per me anche durante i miei ultimi minuti in questa casa.» Jackson gli fece l’occhiolino e tornò a concentrarsi sui cassetti del suo comodino, alla ricerca di eventuali oggetti rimasti al loro interno.

Jaebeom si maledisse mentalmente: da una parte si sentiva stupido per aver cercato di allungare la sua partenza con quel trucchetto infantile; dall’altra, era frustrato perché Jackson sembrava impaziente di andarsene. Odiava sentirsi così. 

Cercando di non mostrare chiaramente il suo fastidio, Jaebeom tolse i restanti vestiti di Jackson e decise di piegarli al posto suo, sistemandoli con precisione nella valigia. L’amico, nel frattempo, stava saltellando per tutta casa alla ricerca delle ultime cose che non aveva preso.

Jaebeom ci mise tutta la calma del mondo, ma nonostante quello finì alla svelta. Jackson lo ringraziò e chiuse la valigia, afferrandone la maniglia e trascinandola all’ingresso.

Aveva finito di raccogliere tutte le sue cose, molte delle quali però aveva già portato nel nuovo appartamento nei giorni precedenti. Si stava mettendo il cappotto, mentre gli altri membri del gruppo chiacchieravano amabilmente con lui.

Jaebeom restò in disparte, con le mani infilate nelle tasche della tuta e lo sguardo rivolto ai suoi piedi. Era nervoso, sentiva il cuore impazzare nel petto e le mani sudare. Non era un addio e lo sapeva chiaramente, lo avrebbe visto il giorno dopo alle prove. Si sarebbero visti quasi tutti i giorni, sarebbero di nuovo usciti tutti insieme a mangiare, avrebbero riso e scherzato di nuovo come se nulla fosse cambiato.

Ma al mattino non lo avrebbe più visto uscire dalla camera con i capelli arruffati, un accenno di barba sul mento, gli occhi ancora semichiusi perché intorpidito dal sonno. Tutto quello finiva quel giorno.

«Ok, ragazzi, ora me ne vado. Ci vediamo domani alle prove, prometto che sarò puntuale.»

Jackson rise, mente gli altri lo abbracciavano o gli davano pacche amichevoli sulle spalle. Jaebeom non riuscì a dire niente, non riusciva e soprattutto non trovava le parole adatte.

Jaebeom alzò lo sguardò e lo puntò sul volto di Jackson, che a sua volta lo guardò. L’amico gli sorrise e per Jaebeom il tempo si fermò. Quel secondo per lui era diventato un minuto, poi due… tre. Non riuscì a ricambiarlo, un senso di perdita lo stava facendo annaspare. Il cuore iniziò a battere più velocemente, il fiato si fece sempre più corto. Quello sarebbe stato il momento più adatto per dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, ma le parole gli morirono in gola.

Jackson non disse nulla, non avevano avuto occasione per parlare o per salutarsi dignitosamente. Jaebeom sentì mancargli il fiato quando l’amico si voltò e uscì dal dormitorio. Jaebeom guardò la porta chiudersi alle sue spalle, mentre il resto del gruppo se ne andava e tornava alla propria routine.

Lui restò fermo all’uscio a guardare la porta chiusa davanti a sé. Jackson era davvero andato via da casa loro e non si erano scambiati mezza parola. Alla fine, lui era ancora il leader, no? Si sarebbe aspettato un po’ più di un semplice sorriso, qualche parola di ringraziamento o… qualcosa. Qualsiasi.

Seccato dalla situazione e dal comportamento di Jackson, Jaebeom si allontanò a passo spedito dalla porta e raggiunse la sua stanza. Si chiuse la porta alle spalle e si gettò supino sul letto, con le braccia allargate sul materasso. Una rabbia cieca gli era montata in corpo, avrebbe voluto prendere Jackson per le spalle e scuoterlo, chiedergli perché se ne fosse andato, chiedergli perché non lo avesse nemmeno abbracciato. Avrebbe voluto urlargli tutta la sua frustrazione e impotenza, farlo desistere dall’abbandonarlo.

Probabilmente a Jackson non importava come si potesse sentire, non gli importava di aver lasciato la loro casa, con tutti i ricordi e le feste e le risa. Se ne era andato senza voltarsi, senza esitare, lasciandolo lì. Se ne era andato ed era stato felice di farlo, come se quelle mura e quelle persone avessero iniziato a pesargli sul petto. Come se loro, lui, non avessero mai contato nulla.

Con quei pensieri intrusivi e negativi che gli frullavano in testa, Jaebeom si addormentò senza rendersene conto.

-

Erano già passate tre ore dalla loro ultima pausa nella sala prove ed erano tutti visibilmente stanchi e stressati, ma Jaebeom aveva fatto del suo meglio per mantenere alto il morale, nonostante il suo stesso umore fosse sottoterra.

Aveva passato la notte a rigirarsi tra le coperte, frustrato dal silenzio del dormitorio e incapace di calmare la sua rabbia. La mattina era andata anche peggio: era la prima mattina senza Jackson e le cose gli erano sembrate completamente diverse; per qualche istante si era persino illuso di vederlo uscire dalla sua stanza. BamBam gli aveva chiesto se qualcosa lo stesse turbando, ma Jaebeom gli aveva semplicemente risposto che avrebbe voluto dormire qualche ora in più e l’aveva liquidato in quel modo.

Jackson era arrivato puntuale alle prove e non si era lamentato un secondo della stanchezza e della fatica che la coreografia causava. Nessuno di loro, in realtà, aveva accusato particolare affaticamento. Avevano trascorso quasi tutta la giornata a ridere e a scherzare, a punzecchiarsi come sempre facevano.

Jaebeom notò la tranquillità nello sguardo di Jackson, il suo divertimento a ogni battuta fatta, le sue parole incoraggianti quando pensava che qualcuno stesse per cedere. Fu come se non se ne fosse mai andato, come se lo avesse solo rinvigorito.

Jaebeom, dal canto suo, cercò di essere un buon leader e di incoraggiarli a dare sempre il massimo, a puntare in alto. Capì, però, che non stava dando il meglio di sé, lui stesso non era in forma smagliante e si sentì un bugiardo nei confronti dei suoi compagni.

Jinyoung si avvicinò a Jackson e gli mise una mano sul fianco, accostò le labbra al suo orecchio per sussurragli qualcosa; Jackson rise e Jaebeom digrignò i denti, infastidito.

«Ok, basta perdere tempo, dobbiamo migliorare almeno qualche passo prima di chiudere qui la serata.»

Jaebeom iniziò a battere le mani per attirare l’attenzione di tutti i presenti, per poi farli rimettere nell’ordine di partenza della coreografia. Guardò di sottecchi Jackson e notò che la risata di qualche istante prima era ancora viva sul suo volto.

Quando ognuno di loro riprese la propria posizione, Jaebeom fece ripartire la musica, ma era ancora distratto da Jackson e andò a sbattere contro Mark. Inciampò sui suoi stessi piedi e cadde a terra, imprecando. Jinyoung si affrettò a spegnere la musica, per aspettare che Jaebeom si rialzasse e per poter ricominciare da capo. Jaebeom, però, restò a terra e sbatté violentemente i pugni sul pavimento.

Non riusciva a capire tutta quella distrazione, tutta la sua frustrazione e collera verso Jackson erano qualcosa di nuovo, immotivato. Era arrabbiato più con sé stesso o con l’amico?

Jinyoung gli si avvicinò e si accucciò davanti a lui, poggiando teneramente una mano sul pugno chiuso del leader. «Ehi, tutto ok? Qualcosa non va?»

Jaebeom lo scostò in malo modo e alzò lo sguardo, puntandolo su di lui. Non era arrabbiato con Jinyoung, ma non riuscì a trattenere la sua rabbia. «Sto bene, lasciami in pace.»

BamBam intervenne, cercando di smorzare gli animi. «Che ne dite se facciamo cinque minuti di pausa? Farà bene a tutti.» Stavano tutti guardando Jaebeom, visibilmente preoccupati.

Jaebeom si mise a sedere, raccogliendo le gambe con le braccia e nascondendo la testa tra di esse. Non voleva vedere nessuno di loro in quel momento, voleva solo essere lasciato in pace.

Jinyoung restò in piedi a guardarlo, mente gli altri uscivano dalla sala prove sia per lasciare ai due amici un po’ di pace sia per staccare da quelle interminabili ore di allenamento.

«Non ci credo che sei solo stanco, ti conosco fin troppo bene. Cosa succede?»

Jaebeom restò in silenzio qualche secondo, ignorando la domanda dell’amico. Alzò poi la testa e lo guardò torvo, si maledisse per non riuscire a parlare con Jinyoung. Era il suo migliore amico, si conoscevano da anni e si erano confidati ogni cosa. Jaebeom avrebbe voluto parlargli, il problema è che non sapeva nemmeno lui cosa avesse in testa, non riusciva a dare una motivazione alla sua irrequietezza.

«Non ho bisogno di parlarne perché è veramente solo stanchezza, ok? Stanchezza e stress, ho bisogno di dormire e staccare.»

Jinyoung annuì, per nulla convinto da quell’affermazione. Decise però di lasciarlo in pace e Jaebeom lo vide uscire dalla saletta senza aggiungere nient’altro. Scosse la testa, afflitto e sconfitto dai suoi stessi pensieri e sentimenti, e restò seduto finché non rientrarono tutti.

Quando si furono di nuovo tutti sistemati, Jaebeom notò i loro sguardi affranti, ma soprattutto notò lo sguardo indagatore di Jackson. Decise di ignorarlo, non aveva bisogno di lui o del suo appoggio, essendo proprio lui la causa di quel suo stato d’animo.

Ricominciarono a provare la coreografia e questa volta Jaebeom diede il massimo, concentrandosi su ogni passo. Provarono per un’altra ora, riuscendo a migliorarsi quel tanto che bastò per definire chiusa la giornata. Si misero tutti a chiacchierare amabilmente, il crollo di Jaebeom era già stato dimenticato. Anche lui avrebbe voluto unirsi al resto del gruppo, ma quel peso sul petto gli impediva di pensare con raziocinio e lucidità. Avrebbe fatto di tutto per farsela passare, aveva capito che con quelle emozioni non sarebbe sopravvissuto a lungo.

Pian piano se ne andarono tutti, salutandolo. Jaebeom credette di essere rimasto da solo in sala prove, ma quando alzò lo sguardo vide il riflesso di Jackson nello specchio. L’amico lo stava guardando con l’ombra di un sorriso sul volto, le braccia incrociate sul petto e la testa leggermente piegata a sinistra.

Jaebeom sussultò e si voltò di scatto, quasi impaurito. «Non te ne sei andato.» Non era una domanda.

Jackson alzò le spalle e scosse leggermente la testa in segno di diniego, avvicinandosi con calma all’amico. «Jinyoung mi ha detto che qualcosa di turbava e non volevo lasciarti qui da solo.»

Jaebeom annuì, ma si voltò di nuovo e si allontanò a passo svelto. Finse di sistemare l’attrezzatura, dando le spalle a Jackson per non dover sopportare il suo sguardo. Era veramente arrabbiato con lui e pensò che quello non fosse il momento adatto per parlarne. Ma Jackson insistette.

«Puoi anche non dirmi cosa ti succede, va bene? Ma non riesci a nasconderlo, abbiamo capito tutti che non è solo la stanchezza.» Jackson gli si avvicinò di nuovo e gli si mise accanto, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. «Cosa è successo da quando me ne sono andato ieri?»

Jackson parlò con un tono allegro, cercando di risollevare l’umore dell’amico almeno di un poco, ma in realtà non fece altro che infastidirlo ulteriormente. Jaebeom gli scansò malamente la mano e lo guardò, furioso. «A te cosa importa? Come hai appena detto, tu te ne sei andato.»

Questa volta Jaebeom non si mosse, ma restò fermo a sostenere il suo sguardo. Vide chiaramente l’allegria di Jackson svanire dal suo sguardo, lasciando spazio alla sorpresa. Jaebeom si sentì stupido nel momento esatto in cui aveva pronunciato quelle parole, ma non poteva più tornare indietro. Sapeva che ne avrebbe dovuto parlare con lui per fargli passare il cattivo umore, ma in quel momento voleva solo scappare. Se avesse potuto, lo avrebbe fatto.

«Jaebeom, io…» Jackson lo guardò ferito. «Sì, me ne sono andato, ma non crederai veramente che questo cambi le cose, vero?»

Jaebeom percepì la preoccupazione nel tono della sua voce, ma la ignorò. «Non voglio parlarne, soprattutto con te. Ok? Vattene, lasciami in pace!»

Aveva alzato la voce e vide gli occhi dell’amico rabbuiarsi, non riuscendo più a decifrare cosa stesse pensando in quel momento. «Come vuoi, quando sarai pronto per mettere da parte l’orgoglio e parlarne, hai il mio numero.»

Jackson voltò le spalle a Jaebeom e se ne andò, non lasciandogli il tempo di ribattere, non che Jaebeom avesse voluto farlo. Lo guardò mentre se ne andava e restò ufficialmente solo. Sospirò frustrato e restò fermo a guardare l’uscio vuoto della porta per qualche istante.

Si passò una mano sul volto per cercare di scansare la fatica, poi si sedette nuovamente sul pavimento. Si sentì uno stupido per aver cacciato sia Jinyoung sia Jackson in quel modo. Non voleva confessare a Jinyoung che aveva sentito improvvisamente un vuoto nel petto quando aveva visto Jackson andarsene il giorno prima; non voleva dire a Jackson come si sentiva realmente riguardo il suo trasferimento.

Afferrò il cellulare dalla sua borsa e aprì la chat con Jackson, fissando la tastiera senza realmente riuscire a trovare le parole adatte da scrivergli. La loro non era una conversazione che avrebbero dovuto affrontare per messaggi, ma Jackson se ne era già andato e Jaebeom non voleva presentarsi alle prove del giorno dopo ancora con quelle terribili emozioni.

Jaebeom si limitò a scrivergli semplicemente scusa, senza aggiungere nient’altro, consapevole del fatto che il giorno dopo si sarebbe dovuto scusare anche con Jinyoung per il suo comportamento scortese.

Jaebeom si era aspettato una risposta, invece vide Jackson varcare di nuovo la soglia dell’ingresso, sorridente.

«Sapevo che avresti ceduto subito, che ti servivano un paio di minuti completamente da solo. Ho aspettato qui fuori il tuo messaggio!»

Jaebeom rimase interdetto qualche attimo, ma poi sorrise sollevato. Si chiese cosa avesse fatto nella vita per meritarsi degli amici così buoni come quelli che aveva. «Grazie, credo.»

Jackson si sedette davanti a lui e rise lievemente. «Prego, credo. Ora possiamo parlarne?»

Jaebeom annuì e decise che era giusto aprirsi all’amico e finalmente raccontargli cosa lo stesse preoccupando.


	2. The one with the tight

«Jackson, io… non so da dove iniziare, mi sento stupido!»

Jaebeom incrociò le gambe e si strinse nelle spalle, mentre Jackson lo guardava serio negli occhi. Non riusciva a trasformare i suoi sentimenti in parole, ancora troppo confusi nella sua testa. Ma per Jackson non sembrò un problema.

«Dall’inizio.»

Jaebeom si prese qualche secondo per riflettere, facendo passare lo sguardo attraverso la sala prove. «Non mi hai salutato.»

Jackson sembrò non capire cosa intendesse, poi il suo sguardo da confuso diventò limpido. Sorrise dolcemente, allungandosi verso Jaebeom. «Non sapevo cosa dirti, non a parole. Credi che sia stato facile per me andarmene?»

Jaebeom avrebbe voluto rispondere di sì, ma si morse la lingua e non disse nulla. Aveva creduto che per Jackson andarsene fosse stato un sollievo, finalmente libero di vivere la sua vita senza gli impedimenti del dormitorio. Stava per rispondere, ma Jackson lo fermò e parlò di nuovo.

«Ho scelto io di vivere da solo, è vero, ma non è comunque stato facile. Abbiamo condiviso tanto, tutti insieme sotto lo stesso tetto, per così tanti anni che siete diventati la mia famiglia. Lo siete ancora, anche se non condividiamo gli stessi spazi.»

Jaebeom annuì, un po’ incerto. «Sono stato stupido, lo so. Mi sono sentito abbandonato e non riesco a capire perché, razionalmente so che non ci abbandoneresti mai.»

Cercò di restare sul vago e parlare a nome dell’intero gruppo, quando in realtà si stava riferendo a sé stesso. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, non con Jackson che lo guardava dolcemente in quel modo. Il suo cuore fece una capriola nel suo petto.

«Secondo me hai reagito così perché ce ne siamo già andati in due.» disse Jackson, alzando le spalle. «Forse ti sei sentito come se il gruppo si stesse sfaldando, ma non è così. Lo hai visto anche stasera!»

Per un momento Jaebeom si fermò a riflettere sulle ultime parole dell’amico. Non aveva considerato quell’ipotesi, che tutto gli stesse scivolando dalle mani, che non avesse più controllo sugli eventi che riguardavano lui e il gruppo. Forse con Youngjae non si era sentito in quel modo perché non lo aveva ancora capito, mentre con Jackson – il secondo di loro ad andarsene – aveva subconsciamente iniziato a realizzarlo.

«Forse…» disse Jaebeom, corrucciato, «forse hai ragione.»

Jackson gli sorrise allegramente, battendogli una mano sulla spalla. «Certo che ho ragione, ti conosco come le mie tasche.»

«Ti chiedo scusa, comunque, per come mi sono comportato. Ero arrabbiato con te senza motivo e questo ha avuto impatto anche sulle prove e sull’umore del gruppo.»

Jackson gli dedicò un ampio sorriso, scuotendo la testa incredulo. Rise debolmente, poi poggiò entrambe le mani sulle sue spalle.

«Non c’è bisogno di scusarti, ma lo apprezzo, ok? L’importante è che ne abbiamo parlato e abbiamo risolto questa situazione. Almeno domani potremo tornare a punzecchiarci come sempre!”

Jaebeom gli sorrise, un po’ incerto, e annuì con convinzione. Jackson lasciò andare la presa su di lui e si alzò in piedi; Jaebeom annuì si alzò a sua volta.

«Ora che ne dici se ce ne andiamo? Tanto tra qualche ora saremo di nuovo qui!»

Jaebeom annuì e iniziò a raccogliere le sue cose con l’aiuto di Jackson. Si sentiva ancora imbarazzato in sua presenza, ma tutta la rabbia che lo aveva sconvolto se ne era già andata. Sentiva ancora il suo cuore agitato al pensiero che sarebbe rientrato al dormitorio senza di lui, ma era già molto più calmo e razionale di quanto non fosse solo una mezz’ora prima.

Chiacchierarono del più e del meno mentre lasciavano la sala e l’edificio, senza soffermarsi realmente su nessun argomento importante. Jaebeom stava per salutarlo con un cenno della mano, ma Jackson gli afferrò il polso e lo tirò a sé, avvolgendolo in un abbraccio. Jaebeom sentì le guance avvampare di calore.

«Ecco, ti avrei dovuto salutare così quando me ne sono andato.»

L’abbraccio durò solo qualche secondo e Jaebeom ringraziò la scarsa illuminazione stradale per aver nascosto le sue guance cremisi, allontanandosi di un passo dall’amico quando sciolse il loro abbraccio.

«Buona notte, hyung.»

Senza aspettarsi alcuna risposta, Jackson si voltò e se ne andò, camminando tranquillamente lungo il marciapiede.

Jaebeom restò imbambolato a guardarlo, portandosi inconsapevole una mano sulla guancia calda come a voler trattenere quel bollore improvviso. Il suo respiro rallentò e il suo cuore perse dei battiti, riusciva ancora a percepire la presenza delle braccia di Jackson che lo avvolgevano.

Si riprese qualche secondo dopo, scuotendo la testa per scacciare tutte quelle sensazioni, e si incamminò verso il dormitorio. Si era ripromesso di riflettere sulle parole dell’amico, sul suo senso di perdita, ma la sola cosa a cui riuscì a pensare per il resto della serata, e che lo tormentò anche durante la notte, fu l’abbraccio improvviso di Jackson.

-

I giorni seguenti passarono velocemente, il gruppo era completamente assorbito dalle prove del comeback e quasi non avevano nemmeno più tempo per respirare.

Il clima tra i compagni era tornato come quello di una volta: gioioso e allegro, tutti scherzavano allegramente tra di loro e non ci fu più alcun dramma. Jaebeom aveva chiesto scusa a Jinyoung per come si era comportato e l’amico l’aveva perdonato in un batter d’occhio. Gli disse che era solo preoccupato per lui e che lo avrebbe ascoltato se ne avesse avuto bisogno, ma anche che era lieto di vederlo di nuovo sorridente e spensierato.

Provarono tutti i giorni interminabilmente, ore dopo ore, esausti e stremati. Volevano dare a loro fan un comeback eccezionale e impeccabile, mettendoci tutta l’anima e tutte le energie. Non si sarebbero arresi di fronte a niente, portando in scena un’esibizione spettacolare con una canzone meravigliosa.

Quella sera, dopo una settimana di dure prove, Jinyoung si lasciò cadere a terra e si sdraiò sul pavimento, stressato e stanco. Yugyeom gli si sedette accanto e iniziò a punzecchiarlo divertito, pizzicandogli i fianchi. «Hyung, resisti! Abbiamo quasi finito.»

Jinyoung non ebbe la forza di dirgli niente, cercò solo di allontanarlo con una mano, ma Yugyeom era ancora in forma e non lo lasciò perdere. Jaebeom ridacchiò divertito in mezzo alla sala. «Che ne dite se stasera finiamo prima e andiamo a mangiarci qualcosa tutti insieme?»

BamBam iniziò a saltellare eccitato per la stanza, urlando in approvazione. Anche il resto del gruppo esultò, tutti d’accordo con il loro leader.

Raccolsero tutte le loro cose, sistemandole nelle loro tracolle, e decisero tutti di raggiungere a piedi il ristorante più vicino. Erano quasi le dieci di sera, ma sapevano che molti ristoranti restavano aperti fino a tardi.

Per strada, Jaebeom si mise a parlare con Youngjae del disco che sarebbe uscito di lì a qualche settimana, mentre Yugyeom e BamBam saltellavano e si rincorrevano sul marciapiede. Jackson, Jinyoung e Mark stavano parlando tra di loro, per un secondo Jaebeom si chiese cosa li stesse agitando così tanto, visto che Jackson non riusciva a smettere un secondo di gesticolare animatamente. Come al solito, Jinyoung e Mark sembravano essersi alleati contro di lui.

Camminarono lungo un paio di isolati, fino a raggiungere il ristorante dove andavano sempre – o quasi – dopo le prove. Era il più vicino sia all’edificio della compagnia sia al loro dormitorio, soprattutto ormai erano di casa e i camerieri li conoscevano bene. Si sentivano al sicuro in quel locale e si sentivano bene accolti.

Quando finalmente arrivarono al ristorante, la solita cameriera li accolse all'ingresso e li accompagnò al tavolo più nascosto della sala, dove si sedevano spesso. Sapevano che il rischio che qualcuno li riconoscesse era basso, ma volevano evitare quella possibilità.

Il tavolo era in un angolo lontano dall'ingresso, con due sedili di pelle bordeaux ognuno per lato e due ampi schienali in legno. I maknae si misero con le spalle rivolte al resto della sala, mentre gli altri tre si sedettero di fronte a loro, sul lato opposto. Jaebeom chiese una sedia e si mise all'unico capo tavola.

Chiacchierarono del più e del meno mentre sfogliavano i menu; Jackson, Jinyoung e Mark li resero partecipi della loro recente discussione.

«Ok, ragazzi, prestatemi attenzione un secondo,» disse Jackson, interrompendo qualsiasi altro discorso e attirando su di sé gli sguardi di tutti i membri del gruppo «Perché Paperino non indossa mai i pantaloni, ma quando lo vediamo uscire dalla doccia ha un asciugamano in vita?»

Jinyoung sbuffò infastidito da quella domanda, sbattendo una mano sul tavolo. «Stiamo ancora discutendo di questa cosa? Veramente?»

Yugyeom si sporse sul tavolo e guardò con serietà Jackson negli occhi, prendendo le mani tra le sue. «Perché devono lasciarli addosso qualcosa, altrimenti sarebbe solo nudo!»

BamBam si intromise nella discussione, non lasciando tempo a Jackson di rispondere. «Ma non ha comunque senso, se ci pensi. Allora perché non mettergli dei pantaloni anche normalmente?»

Jackson si liberò dalla stretta del maknae e alzò le braccia esultate, indicando poi BamBam con l'indice. «Esatto! È quello che sto cercando di far capire a questi due!»

Mark e Yugyeom parlarono contemporaneamente, alzando il tono di voce. Jaebeom li guardò scandalizzato, poi li richiamò, "Abbassate la voce, ok? Cerchiamo di non infastidire le poche persone che sono qui.»

I membri del gruppo si voltarono a guardarlo simultaneamente e stavano per ribattere, quando la cameriera lo salvò da quella situazione.

Si zittirono tutti e rimasero composti mentre le dissero cosa ordinavano, ma non appena la cameriera se ne andò ripresero a parlare animatamente di quella faccenda.

Jaebeom li guardò inizialmente confuso, ma poi iniziò a ridere mentre li ascoltava. I discorsi che facevano non avevano il minimo senso, erano i loro sguardi seri e le loro convincerti argomentazioni che lo divertivano di più.

Quando i loro piatti arrivarono, l'argomento era già cambiato. Si ritrovarono a porsi altre domande di quel tipo, assurde e divertenti. Jaebeom partecipò insieme a loro, ma il suo sguardo venne spesso catturato da Jackson.

L'amico era seduto vicino a lui e parlava arditamente, facendosi coinvolgere totalmente da qualsiasi argomento. Jaebeom perse il filo del discorso, troppo impegnato a guardare i sorrisi di Jackson e il modo in cui i suoi occhi si socchiudevano quando rideva.

In quei giorni dopo la loro chiacchierata, Jaebeom non aveva avuto molto tempo di soppesare le parole di Jackson. Sì, ci aveva riflettuto, ed era giunto alla conclusione che l'amico avesse ragione. Jaebeom era un tipo piuttosto tranquillo e sapeva di riuscire a adattarsi ad ogni tipo di occasione o inconvenienza che gli si fosse presentata davanti, ma il trasferimento dei due compagni aveva smosso qualcosa nel profondo. Si era detto che con Youngjae non si era sentito abbandonato perché non aveva ancora metabolizzato la cosa, ma con Jackson gli era crollato tutto addosso, come se fosse stata la goccia che aveva fatto traboccare il vaso. Per quello aveva reagito così male, i suoi sentimenti irrazionali avevano finalmente trovato una spiegazione e Jaebeom aveva iniziato a sentirsi meglio.

Continuarono a parlare e a ordinare da bere, circondati dalla loro ilarità e dalle loro risate. Jaebeom si scoprì più volte a controllare Jackson, ogni suo movimento e ogni suo gesto, e si chiese se fosse sempre stato così espansivo con i loro compagni.

Jackson appoggiava spesso la testa sulla spalla di Jinyoung o si nascondeva tra le sue braccia. Jaebeom non capì il senso di inadeguatezza che lo colpì improvvisamente, portandolo a chiedersi come mai solo in quel momento si era accorto dei gesti fin troppo premurosi di Jackson nei confronti dei membri. Lo vide persino alzarsi per abbracciare Yugyeom, che arrossiva involontariamente, accompagnato da urla rapide e imbarazzate.

«Quindi?»

Improvvisamente calò il silenzio sul tavolo, tutti gli occhi erano puntati su Jaebeom. Si era ancora una volta estraniato dai loro discorsi, quindi non aveva sentito la domanda e si imbarazzò.

«Quindi cosa?»

Jackson rise estremamente divertito e si sporse verso Jaebeom, poggiando la fronte sulla sua spalla e abbandonando la mano sulla sua gamba. Jaebeom abbassò lo sguardo e si concentrò sulle dita di Jackson, avvolte attorno al suo ginocchio. La sua attenzione venne richiamata da Jinyoung, che schioccò le dita proprio davanti al suo naso.

«Scusate, non ho sentito quello che avete detto.»

«Ti abbiamo chiesto cosa ne pensi di questo nuovo comeback,» intervenne Youngjae a nome di tutti. «In questi giorni sei proprio strano, lo sai?»

Jackson si rimise composto, lo sguardo ancora allegro, ma non tolse la mano dal ginocchio di Jaebeom. Lui la guardò rapidamente, ingoiando quella sensazione strana che lo stava avvolgendo, e rispose cercando di dimenticarsi di quel piccolo e insignificante dettaglio.

«Non è vero che sono strano, sono sempre così quando siamo sotto pressione. Comunque,» continuò, muovendosi appena sulla sedia, agitato, «sono certo che andremo alla grande e daremo ad ahgase la nostra migliore performance!»

BamBam iniziò ad agitarsi e a saltellare sul posto, battendo velocemente le mani; lo faceva sempre quando la contentezza era ai massimi livelli.

Jaebeom si ripromise di concentrarsi su di loro, maledicendosi per non riuscire ad avere più autocontrollo. E ci riuscì per diversi minuti, seguendo attentamente i vari dibattiti e chiacchierando amabilmente. Poi Jackson spostò la mano e quel gesto bastò a catturare la sua più totale attenzione. Abbassò lo sguardo e vide le dita che risalivano verso la coscia, fermandosi su di essa e strizzandola appena.

Meccanicamente Jaebeom alzò lo sguardo e lo puntò sul volto di Jackson, che non sembrava essersi reso conto di quello che stava facendo. Stava parlando con Mark e se avessero chiesto a Jaebeom di cosa, non avrebbe mai saputo rispondere. Si ritrovò di nuovo a chiedersi se quei gesti fossero normale routine per il compagno, da quanto e soprattutto perché prima di quel momento non gli avesse mai dato abbastanza peso.

Jaebeom si alzò di scatto e mormorò un “vado in bagno” prima di lasciarli da soli. Nessuno disse niente e sentì le loro voci svanire mentre si stava allontanando dal loro tavolo.

Aprì la porta con impeto e si trascinò fino ai lavandini. Si guardò per un istante allo specchio, appoggiando le mani ai bordi del lavandino, e cercò di concentrarsi sulla sua figura. Avviò l’acqua del lavandino e si sciacquò il volto velocemente e un paio di volte, poi la spense e tornò a fissare la sua immagine riflessa. Alcune gocce scesero lungo le guance e si fermarono sul mento; si passò una mano tra i capelli e cercò di ricomporsi. Passò un’altra manciata di minuti prima di trovare il coraggio di tornare nella saletta.

Si sedette al suo posto e nessuno gli disse nulla, anzi l’argomento era nuovamente cambiato e Mark si premurò di ragguagliarlo. Jackson si voltò a sorridergli e poi gli prese una ciocca di capelli tra le dita.

«Ti sei lavato la faccia con troppa foga?»

Jackson gli sorrise e Jaebeom sapeva che lo stava solo prendendo scherzosamente in giro, ma era veramente ciò che era successo. Non riuscì a mentirgli, anche perché non avrebbe avuto un’altra spiegazione sensata, e si limitò ad annuire con un cenno del capo. Quando Jackson non chiese altre spiegazioni e allontanò la mano, Jaebeom gliene fu infinitamente grato.

Il tempo trascorse velocemente e, prima che se ne rendesse conto, avevano già pagato ed erano usciti dal ristorante. L’aria fresca di quella sera colpì il viso di Jaebeom e gli diede un po’ di sollievo; socchiuse gli occhi e si lasciò accarezzare da quella leggera brezza.

Salutarono Youngjae e Jackson, che presero strade separate, mente i restanti membri del gruppo si avviarono al dormitorio. Jinyoung e Jaebeom restarono di qualche passo indietro rispetto agli altri, e Jinyoung colse l’occasione per parlare con l’amico.

«Ti fidi di me, Jaebeom?»

Jaebeom sussultò a quella domanda inaspettata, ma si affrettò a rispondere con sicurezza. «Certo, che domanda stupida.»

«Allora perché non riesci a dirmi cosa ti sta succedendo? Sei strano, non come qualche sera fa, ma so che qualcosa ti sta turbando.»

Jaebeom rifletté su quelle parole, incerto. «Non so nemmeno io cosa mi sta succedendo, do colpa alla stanchezza, ma non ne sono più così sicuro.»

Per quanto si fidasse di Jinyoung e per quanto gli volesse bene, non riuscì a dirgli tutta la verità. Era vero che non sapeva cosa gli stesse succedendo, ma aveva omesso un dettaglio particolare: Jackson. Non riusciva a capire cosa gli prendesse quando era con lui e la vita si fermava attorno a loro. Andava tutto bene quando erano impegnati, tra le prove e gli allenamenti, ma quando si concedevano dei momenti per respirare tutto cambiava. Non aveva una spiegazione per quello, non riusciva nemmeno a trovargli un senso. Fino alla settimana precedente non gli era mai successo di sentirsi agitato e ombroso quando Jackson era con loro, tutto era cambiato dal suo trasferimento. Pensava di aver risolto quell’enigma, ma a quanto pare avrebbe dovuto scavare più nel suo profondo per venirne a capo.

«Quando riuscirai a capirlo, o quando vorrai che qualcuno ti aiuti a farlo, voglio ricordarti che io ci sarò sempre, ok?»

Jaebeom annuì e camminarono per un po’ in silenzio l’uno accanto all’altro. In breve tempo raggiunsero il dormitorio e salirono al loro appartamento tutti insieme. Ognuno andò nella propria stanza e si cambiò velocemente. Non si scambiarono molte parole, si era fatto tardi e non volevano svegliare nessuno all’interno dell’edificio.

Jaebeom si infilò nel suo letto e spense la luce; chiuse gli occhi e cercò di addormentarsi, ma non ci riuscì. Poteva sentire ancora la pressione e la delicatezza del tocco della mano di Jackson sulla sua coscia, come se avesse lasciato un marchio indelebile. Nell’oscurità della sua stanza, Jaebeom allungò una mano sul punto che Jackson aveva toccato. Nella sua mente tornò quella immagine chiara e vivida, come se non fosse successa ore prima.

Si morse l’interno della guancia per riprendersi e sollevo la sua mano, infilandola sotto il cuscino. Jaebeom sapeva che se si fosse messo fretta sarebbe giunto alla conclusione sbagliata e non avrebbe risolto i suoi problemi, anzi, forse li avrebbe peggiorati, ma voleva chiudere con tutta quella storia. Voleva tornare alla settimana prima, quando andava come doveva e non si sentiva un completo idiota.

Per la serenità dei suoi compagni, e soprattutto di sé stesso, si ripromise di sbarazzarsi di quei sentimenti e tornare ad essere il solito Jaebeom. 


	3. The one with the spider

Il comeback era arrivato e finito velocemente; le settimane di promozione si erano appena concluse e i membri dei GOT7 erano esausti.

Preparare un comeback non era mai un lavoro semplice, richiedeva grandi sforzi fisici e mentali, persino sacrifici, ma vedere e leggere le reazioni de fan li riempiva di orgoglio e felicità ogni volta.

Finalmente avevano tempo per rilassarsi, qualche giorno per pensare solo a loro stessi senza la preoccupazione del lavoro. Si erano meritati quel riposo e quella tranquillità.

Quella sera, tutti i membri erano al dormitorio. Avevano deciso di trascorrere quel venerdì in casa a guardare un film, tutti e sette insieme.

Come ogni volta, c’era stata una discussione su che tipo di film guardare, ma Jackson l’aveva vinta: a lui spettava la decisione del primo film. Youngjae sarebbe poi tornato nel suo appartamento, non volendo fare troppo tardi. Jackson, invece, aveva deciso di rimanere anche per il secondo film, programmando di dormire nella sua vecchia stanza. Gli mancava stare in quella casa, con i membri con cui divertirsi e ridere e scherzare. Sentiva il bisogno di passare un’intera serata con loro, altrimenti sarebbe impazzito.

Dopo aver ordinato del cibo da asporto e aver mangiato, i membri si erano diretti in salotto e avevano inserito un dvd nel lettore. Jackson aveva preso posto in un angolo del divano, le gambe allungate, e Jaebeom si era seduto nell’angolo opposto. Quando il film iniziò e sullo schermo del televisore apparvero i titoli di testa, Jackson cercò di concentrarsi. La sua attenzione, però, venne catturata da Jaebeom.

Non riusciva a spiegarsi perché ultimamente la sua mente spesso si soffermava sul pensiero del loro leader, anche nei momenti meno opportuni. Durante le settimane di promozione, quando venivano invitati in un programma Jackson si era ritrovato a non seguire il filo del discorso, causando poi l’ilarità dei compagni quando qualcuno gli faceva una domanda e lui non sapeva cosa rispondere. In quei momenti, i suoi pensieri erano sempre indirizzati a Jaebeom. I suoi occhi lo cercavano costantemente, studiando ogni suo minimo movimento.

Quella sera non fu diverso. Nonostante avesse scelto lui il film, uno dei suoi preferiti, si era ritrovato spesso a osservare Jaebeom. I lineamenti del suo viso erano gentili e morbidi, e ogni volta che sorrideva o rideva a una battuta del film, Jackson sentiva il cuore fare un balzo nel suo petto.

Jackson afferrò un cuscino e se lo strinse al petto con le braccia. Ci appoggiò sopra il mento e si sforzò di restare concentrato sulle scene che scorrevano davanti a lui. Era difficile riuscire a farlo con Jaebeom a pochi passi da lui. Sentiva il cuore correre impetuoso, ma non sapeva come fermarlo.

Se qualcuno avesse chiesto a Jackson cosa pensasse del film, lui non avrebbe saputo rispondere. Ricordava solo poche scene, per nulla collegate tra loro, e il resto non sarebbe nemmeno riuscito a immaginarselo. Era riuscito a non guardare più il leader, neanche di sfuggita, neanche per una manciata di secondi, ma nonostante i suoi occhi erano rimasti fissi sullo schermo, non ricordava nulla. Era come se avesse guardato il muro bianco dietro la televisione invece che il film, scelto da lui.

«Ricordiamoci di non far mai più scegliere un film a Jackson, ok?»

Jinyoung si era alzato dal suo posto sul divano e aveva tolto il dvd dal lettore, rimettendolo nella custodia e abbandonandolo sul basso tavolino in vetro al centro della sala. Youngjae si era alzato da terra e si era stiracchiato, alzando le braccia verso l’alto e sospirando rumorosamente.

«È stato molto divertente, ma sono quasi le undici. Torno a casa! Jackson, che fai, torniamo insieme?»

Jackson alzò finalmente lo sguardo per incrociare quello dell’amico, stringendo un po’ più forte il cuscino che aveva tra le braccia. Non voleva tornare a casa, voleva restare lì, ma sapeva anche benissimo che ormai quell’appartamento non gli apparteneva più.

«Può restare, se vuole,» Mark era intervenuto in suo aiuto, guardandolo sorridente. «Il suo letto c’è ancora, non l’ho distrutto!»

Jackson gli sorrise grato, poi lanciò il cuscino sul tappeto.

«Credo che resterò per un altro film e mi fermerò a dormire.»

Youngjae annuì e iniziò a raccogliere le sue cose velocemente. Jackson lo osservò mentre si infilava la giacca e si avvicinava all’ingresso per mettersi alle scarpe. Velocemente, Youngjae salutò tutti e uscì dal dormitorio.

Jinyoung, ancora in piedi vicino alla televisione, afferrò un altro dvd e si inginocchiò per aprire il lettore.

«Lo ha scelto Yugyeom, quindi è un film horror. Jackson, ultimo avviso: sei sicuro di volerne guardare un altro?»

«Sì, al massimo chiudo gli occhi!»

Jackson fece spallucce e si raggomitolò nell’angolo, dando la schiena a Jaebeom, che era rimasto silenzioso e immobile al suo posto. Jackson non era turbato dalla scelta di quel film, perché se fosse andata come poco prima non avrebbe visto o percepito nemmeno quello. Jinyoung tornò sul divano con il telecomando, chiedendo se qualcuno avesse bisogno di una pausa prima di iniziare. Nessuno gli rispose, così senza tante altre premesse cliccò su play. E il film iniziò.

Jackson appoggiò la testa sul bracciolo del divano, sperando che il sonno avesse la meglio sui suoi pensieri e sulla sua irrequietezza. Se si fosse addormentato, forse sarebbe riuscito a non pensare a Jaebeom o alle scene scabrose del film che Yugyeom li aveva costretti a guardare.

Jackson ripensò di nuovo a Jaebeom. Qualche settimana prima, il giorno del suo addio a quel dormitorio, Jaebeom si era risentito del suo veloce saluto. Jackson non voleva ferirlo, ma pensava che fosse più semplice in quel modo. Jaebeom era rimasto dispiaciuto dal suo comportamento e Jackson aveva cercato una scusa plausibile, gli aveva detto che era dovuto al fatto che se ne erano andati in due in poco tempo. Gli aveva detto che erano una famiglia e lo credeva ancora, ci credeva ogni giorno. Poi lo aveva abbracciato e gli aveva sussurrato che era quello il modo in cui avrebbe voluto salutarlo. Ed era vero, non era una bugia, ma non aveva programmato di dirglielo. Jackson si era sentito strano quando aveva lasciato quella casa. Era triste perché condividere lo stesso tetto con i suoi migliori amici era stata un’esperienza meravigliosa, ma c’era qualcosa in più a cui non riusciva a dare un nome. Non era solo tristezza, era la consapevolezza di un addio.

E quando Jaebeom gli aveva rivelato come si era sentito in quel momento, Jackson si era reso conto che era proprio quello il dolore che sentiva al cuore. Era l’espressione triste di Jaebeom, il suo tono basso e affranto, le sue mani che tremavano leggermente mentre gli parlava di quel preciso momento.

Da quel momento in poi, ogni cosa sembrava avvolta da un’aura ovattata quando si trattava del leader. Ogni volta che incontrava il suo sguardo, che si sfioravano accidentalmente: tutto sembrava appartenere a un mondo a parte. E Jackson si tormentava ogni volta che si fermava a pensarci.

Venne risvegliato dal filo dei suoi pensieri quando sentì Mark sussultare accanto a lui, poi una mano si posò delicatamente al centro della sua schiena.

«Jackson, tutto ok? Questa scena è stata brutta e tu non ti sei mosso di un millimetro!»

Jackson sgranò gli occhi e si mise a sedere, tornando composto sul divano. Guardò Mark, che lo osservava curioso e un po’ insospettito, poi notò lo sguardo di Jaebeom su di sé. I suoi occhi scuri erano posati nei suoi, caldi e avvolgenti. Il suo cuore fece di nuovo una capriola.

«Mi ero appisolato.»

Mark gli sorrise, poi tornò a guardare il film. Jaebeom, invece, non distolse lo sguardo. Jackson non riuscì a decifrare la sua espressione, non riusciva a capire il motivo per cui lo guardasse così intensamente. Jackson aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma si sentì stupido e osservato e lasciò perdere. Fu lui a distogliere lo sguardo, a nascondersi dietro la figura di Mark in modo che Jaebeom perdesse ogni contatto visivo con lui.

Si sforzò per la seconda volta, quella sera, a guardare il film. Un film che non gli piaceva, ma avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di non tornare a fissare il leader.

Quando finalmente il film finì, si era fatto veramente tardi. Tutti si erano alzati dal proprio posto e avevano sistemato alla meglio il salotto. Avevano spento la televisione, abbandonando il dvd a sé stesso, e ognuno si era diretto nella propria stanza.

Jackson era rientrato nella sua stanza dopo settimane e nulla era cambiato, o quasi. Era solo priva di tutte le sue cose, ma per il resto era rimasta intatta. I poster di Mark, i suoi libri, i suoi cd erano ancora tutti impilati sulle mensole nel suo lato della camera.

Mark iniziò a spogliarsi silenziosamente, poi aprì un armadio e tolse una coperta. La porse a Jackson, che la prese e la abbandonò sul letto, e poi si infilò sotto le lenzuola leggere. Spense la luce, ma accese la piccola lampada sul comodino per lasciare un po’ di visibilità al compagno.

Jackson si era spogliato lentamente, attraversando la stanza con lo sguardo. Una lieve nostalgia gli si posò sul petto. Rimasto solo in boxer, andò in bagno per darsi una rifrescata e poi tornò nella camera. Si avvicinò a Mark, già profondamente addormentato, e spense la lampada sul comodino. Appena i suoi occhi si abituarono all’oscurità della stanza, Jackson si sdraiò sul letto e si infagottò nella coperta. Non riusciva a dormire, i pensieri ancora gli affollavano la mente e lo lasciavano irrequieto.

Si girò più volte, il silenzio della notte avvolse il dormitorio. I soli rumori che si sentivano erano quelli del traffico lontano, di qualche persona che era ancora fuori a quell’ora della notte e chiacchierava sul marciapiede fuori dal dormitorio. Jackson cercò di concentrarsi su quei rumori distanti, ma non ci riuscì.

Si mise a sedere frustrato, passandosi una mano tra i capelli e stringendoli appena tra le dita. Stava per lasciarsi cadere di nuovo sul materasso, quando con la coda dell’occhio vide qualcosa che si muoveva sul comodino. Si sporse con il corpo per vedere meglio: un piccolo, minuscolo ragno stava zampettando vicino al suo cellulare. Jackson aveva la fobia degli insetti e razionalmente sapeva che quel piccolo ragno non gli avrebbe fatto nulla, che avrebbe potuto tranquillamente svegliare Mark per cacciarlo e poi tornare (o iniziare) a dormire. Mark era abituato a quelle cose, nel corso degli anni lo aveva ripetutamente svegliato per quel genere di situazioni.

Jackson, però, si alzò e con passo lieve uscì dalla camera, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. In pochi passi raggiunse la camera di Jaebeom e si fermò al di fuori, indeciso se bussare o meno. Rimase qualche secondo con il pugno chiuso vicino alla porta, poi aprì la mano e la abbassò sulla maniglia, decidendo di entrare senza chiedere il permesso.

Jaebeom era raggomitolato sul suo letto, la schiena rivolta all’ingresso della stanza buia. Il lenzuolo era aggrovigliato tra le sue gambe, il cuscino sotto la testa e tra le sue braccia. Indossava solo un paio di boxer scuri e una maglietta bianca. Jackson si fermò sull’uscio a osservare il suo corpo rilassato, una strana sensazione di calore gli avvampò le guance. La mano era ancora sulla maniglia e lui si sentì impossibilitato a entrare. Rimase fermo, pietrificato, a osservare Jaebeom dormire.

«Entra.»

La voce di Jaebeom era assonnata e Jackson pensò di essersela sognata, ma Jaebeom alzò appena la testa e si girò verso di lui. Jackson deglutì il senso di insicurezza che gli si era fermato in gola ed entrò, chiudendo la porta. Fece qualche passo verso il letto e si fermò ai suoi piedi, indeciso e insicuro all’improvviso, chiedendosi cosa diavolo gli fosse passato per la testa.

«Cosa succede?»

Jaebeom si mise a sedere e si stropicciò gli occhi, visibilmente assonnato. Jackson scostò lo sguardo, a disagio. Cosa avrebbe potuto dirgli? Se gli avesse detto che aveva visto un piccolo ragno sul suo comodino, Jaebeom lo avrebbe cacciato dalla stanza. Stava ancora pensando a come dirlo senza sembrare stupido, quando la voce di Jaebeom, ora più sveglia, ricatturò la sua attenzione.

«È per il film horror, vero? Ti sei spaventato. Lo sapevo!»

Jackson si era per un secondo dimenticato del film che avevano visto, ma la trovò una scusa perfetta. Non riuscì a credere che Jaebeom gliel’avesse servita su un piatto d’argento.

«Quello e il ragno in camera!»

Jaebeom sbuffò, ma non era infastidito, semmai divertito. Jackson sorrise incerto, alzando le spalle e incrociando le braccia al petto. Jaebeom tornò a sdraiarsi sul suo letto, chiudendo gli occhi e tornando ad abbracciare il cuscino, e Jackson si avvicinò a quello lasciato vuoto di Youngjae, ma ancora una volta Jaebeom lo stupì.

«Quel letto è senza lenzuola, non puoi dormire sul materasso. Se vuoi puoi dormire con me.»

Uno strano e improvviso senso di piacere fece capolino nel cuore di Jackson, che non se lo fece ripetere due volte e tornò sui suoi passi. Si avvicinò al lato vuoto del letto di Jaebeom e ci si sdraiò sopra. Si mise su un fianco, la sua schiena contro quella di Jaebeom, e chiuse gli occhi.

«Grazie.»

Fu un bisbiglio tra le sue labbra, ma era sicuro che Jaebeom fosse ancora sveglio e lo avesse chiaramente sentito. Forse non era stata una buona idea infilarsi nel letto di Jaebeom, anche se era stato lui a invitarlo a farlo. Avrebbe dovuto chiedere a Mark di portare fuori il ragno dalla sua stanza e ora non si sarebbe trovato in quelle condizioni: uno strano brivido lungo la schiena e il cuore che correva furioso. Per un istante, Jackson ebbe paura che Jaebeom potesse sentire il suo cuore battere veloce.

Jackson chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, cercando di controllare il suo respiro affannoso e agitato, cercando di addormentarsi.

Non seppe quanto tempo passò, ma Jaebeom si girò verso di lui e gli cinse i fianchi con un braccio, mentre l’altro lo infilò sotto il suo collo, lasciando che il braccio si distendesse lungo il materasso davanti al suo volto. La schiena di Jackson in quel momento era contro il petto di Jaebeom, la sua maglietta era fresca contro la sua pelle accaldata. Sentì il cuore di Jaebeom battere ad un ritmo regolare e quello bastò a far calmare il suo.

Inconsciamente, Jackson allungò una mano verso quella di Jaebeom e la strinse con la sua. Le loro dita si intrecciarono e riposarono le une contro le altre. Jackson sorrise nell’oscurità, improvvisamente felice e tranquillo. Anche le loro gambe si intrecciarono e le lenzuola di Jaebeom le coprirono, attorcigliandosi tra i loro polpacci e le loro caviglie.

Jackson si sentì subito rilassato, il suo respiro era tornato calmo, così come il suo cuore. Riuscì a svuotare la mente, mentre il sonno pian piano si impossessava di lui e del suo corpo. Quando aveva deciso di andare in camera di Jaebeom, non si era aspettato tutto quello. Si era aspettato di dormire sul letto vuoto che era appartenuto a Youngjae; si era aspettato che Jaebeom dormisse profondamente e che non lo avrebbe notato fino al mattino dopo. Se avesse saputo che Jaebeom lo avrebbe invitato a dormire con lui, non avrebbe nemmeno perso tempo ad entrare nella sua vecchia camera.

Sentì un brivido percorrergli la schiena quando il respiro rilassato di Jaebeom gli colpì il collo e fremette tra le sue braccia. Jaebeom lo strinse di più a sé, sussurrandogli nell’orecchio.

«Hai freddo?»

Jackson non si aspettava che fosse ancora sveglio, credeva che si fosse riaddormentato già da tempo. Anzi, per qualche strano motivo, Jackson credeva che quell’abbraccio fosse stato proprio dettato da un sogno del leader.

«No, sto bene.»

E stava bene davvero. Finalmente dopo settimane, dopo giorni e notti trascorsi a pensare a Jaebeom, a controllare i suoi movimenti, a pesare le parole che gli diceva, Jackson stava veramente bene. Si sentiva quasi in paradiso.

Jaebeom annuì e ancora una volta la stanza piombò nel silenzio totale. Jackson sentì un rumore di passi fuori dalla stanza di Jaebeom, poi il frigorifero che si apriva in cucina. Il corpo di Jackson si tese a quei rumori, il pensiero che qualcuno potesse aprire la porta della camera e trovarli così lo impauriva. Non avrebbero avuto motivo per farlo, ma anche lui fino a qualche minuto prima non ne aveva avuto uno.

Sentì Jaebeom alzare la testa e poi le sue labbra soffici e morbide si posarono sotto il suo orecchio, lasciandogli un bacio veloce. Troppo veloce.

«Buona notte.»

Jaebeom tornò a rilassarsi dietro di lui, mentre il cuore di Jackson si rifiutò per l’ennesima volta di collaborare.

«Buona notte, hyung.»

La risposta di Jackson fu un sussurro che si perse nella stanza. Il punto che Jaebeom aveva baciato ardeva, un calore amorevole gli scaldò il petto. Jackson si strinse di più tra le braccia di Jaebeom e inspirò a fondo, il profumo di Jaebeom lo stava inebriando.

Lasciò che il sonno cadesse su di loro; i loro corpi stretti in un abbraccio e una misteriosa consapevolezza si adagiò nei loro pensieri.


	4. The one with the shower

La stanza era avvolta dal buio, la poca luce che si rifletteva sui loro corpi ancora abbracciati filtrava dalle tende. Si sentirono pochi e bassi rumori provenienti dalla cucina, qualcuno dei membri si era già svegliato ed era operativo.

Jaebeom sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, cercando di abituare i suoi occhi a quella semi oscurità. I capelli scuri di Jackson gli solleticavano il naso e la fronte; le sue braccia stringevano ancora il corpo caldo del compagno, la cui schiena era appoggiata contro il suo petto. Se fosse riuscito a isolare i rumori al di fuori della sua camera da letto, Jaebeom poteva sentire chiaramente i battiti accelerati del suo cuore.

Quando si era svegliato qualche istante prima, Jaebeom aveva pensato che la notte appena finita fosse stata un sogno: Jackson che entrava nella sua stanza e che tacitamente gli chiedeva di dormire insieme. Appena si era reso conto del suo corpo sodo e tonico tra le sue braccia, Jaebeom realizzò che non se l’era affatto sognato: aveva dormito con Jackson.

Non era la prima volta che condividevano lo stesso letto, già in passato era successo, ma mai in quel modo: mai con i respiri agitati, con la voglia di stringersi, mai con i loro corpi avvinghiati. Ripensò persino al bacio gentile che gli aveva dato prima di cedere completamente al sonno e, al ricordo, sentì le guance avvampare.

Si staccò lentamente dal Jackson, cercando di non fare movimenti bruschi per non svegliarlo. Non appena riuscì a sganciare le braccia dal suo busto, e una volta sciolto l’intreccio che erano le loro gambe, si spostò di qualche centimetro, rotolando sulla schiena.

Jaebeom guardò il soffitto e sospirò piano, sentendo una sensazione strana nello stomaco, mentre il suo cuore rifiutava di decelerare. Si passò stancamente una mano sul volto, concentrandosi a fare respiri profondi per potersi calmare. Non era successo niente, avevano solo dormito insieme, eppure non riusciva a non agitarsi.

Jackson si mosse appena accanto a lui, raggomitolandosi un po’ di più e mugugnando. Jaebeom alzò appena la testa per controllare se si fosse svegliato, ma notò che si era solo mosso nel sonno. Non era pronto ad affrontarlo dopo quelle ore trascorse abbracciati, sapeva che se lo avesse fatto non sarebbe riuscito a dire niente di non imbarazzante.

Lentamente Jaebeom si spostò di nuovo sul letto, facendo estrema attenzione ad ogni movimento, finché non fu vicino al bordo e con uno slancio silenzioso scese. Si guardò oltre la spalla, ma l’amico era ancora profondamente addormentato. Fece il giro del letto e si fermò accanto a lui, osservando il suo volto: Jackson dormiva serenamente, la sua espressione era rilassata, la sua bocca piena e rosea appena aperta, le lunghe ciglia vibravano appena. Jaebeom indugiò sulle sue labbra, mentre lo sfarfallamento dentro di lui aumentò incontrollabilmente. Si maledisse, mordendosi duramente il labbro inferiore, e decise di uscire velocemente dalla sua camera da letto.

In pochi passi fu in cucina, dove Mark era seduto a bere una tazza di caffè. Jaebeom contrasse la bocca e chiuse gli occhi frustrato: Mark dormiva in camera con Jackson e sicuramente aveva notato la sua assenza.

«Giorno!»

Jaebeom lo salutò, avvicinandosi poi al frigorifero e aprendolo, forse un po’ di freschezza lo avrebbe aiutato a calmare i bollenti spiriti.

Mark aveva alzato lo sguardo su di lui quando sentì il saluto, ma poi tornò a concentrarsi sul suo cellulare.

«Jackson ha dormito con te? Stamattina mi sono svegliato, ma in camera non c’era. Se non era con te, forse era con Jinyoung.»

Jaebeom rifletté qualche secondo, forse avrebbe potuto dire che Jackson aveva dormito con Jinyoung. Si chiese cosa gli prendesse, la sua bugia non avrebbe aiutato nessuno soprattutto perché Mark avrebbe visto Jackson uscire dalla sua camera. E non era nemmeno necessario mentire, perché nessuno, oltre a loro due, sapeva che avevano dormito nello stesso letto. Avvinghiati.

«Sì, è venuto in camera mia. Dice di aver visto un ragno sul comodino!»

Mark annuì appena e Jaebeom chiuse il frigorifero, voltandosi verso di lui e osservando l’amico. Quando Jaebeom appurò che non avesse altre domande da porgli, mettendolo in difficoltà, decise di lasciare la stanza e andare a farsi una doccia rinfrescante senza aggiungere altro.

Raggiunse il bagno e si chiuse la porta a chiave dietro di sé. Vi si appoggiò contro con la schiena e chiuse gli occhi, sospirando e cercando di scacciare quell’orribile e strana sensazione che era da minuti che lo stava tormentando.

Era da diverso tempo che si sentiva così attorno a Jackson, ma quella mattina la situazione, invece di essere migliorata, era drasticamente peggiorata. Si chiese se fosse malato, magari un qualche virus intestinale.

Sconsolato, si staccò dalla porta e accese l’acqua calda della doccia e, mentre aspettò che si scaldasse, iniziò a spogliarsi. Si sfilò la maglietta bianca dalle braccia, facendola passare sopra la testa, ma non la gettò nel cesto del bucato. Chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, strinse il cotone leggero tra le dita, e si premette la maglietta contro il naso. Inspirò a fondo e il profumo di Jackson lo fece rabbrividire di piacere. Trattenne il respiro qualche secondo, mordendosi nervosamente le labbra e inspirando ancora una volta. Il suo profumo era inebriante e dolce e sapeva che gli avrebbe causato dipendenza.

Scosse il capo e si separò dalla maglietta, la lanciò nervosamente nel cesto del bucato e finì alla svelta di spogliarsi. Senza indugio, entrò nella doccia e chiuse le porte scorrevoli. Lasciò che il getto d’acqua calda lo colpì in pieno viso e si passò entrambe le mani tra i capelli ormai bagnati, lasciando cadere qualche goccia sul fondo. Ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi vedeva chiara e limpida l’immagine di Jackson davanti a sé: il suo sorriso caldo e confortante, sentiva la sua risata forte e cristallina.

Involontariamente Jaebeom sentì l’eccitazione montargli in corpo, scuotendolo. La situazione stava diventando ridicola e frustrato chiuse le dita in un pungo, affondò le unghie nel palmo e cercò di risvegliarsi da quella situazione.

Erano settimane che vedere Jackson lo portava all’esasperazione e non perché l’amico facesse o dicesse qualcosa di sbagliato, ma perché Jaebeom si sentiva irrimediabilmente attratto da lui. La sua vita non sarebbe potuta andare peggio. Si era già sentito attratto fisicamente dalle persone del suo stesso sesso, ma si era sempre rifiutato di lasciare che il suo istinto protendesse verso uno dei suoi compagni.

Jaebeom non aveva una cotta per Jackson, ma il suo corpo sembrava ragionasse per conto proprio. Ed era stanco di rifiutargli un po’ di pace.

Appoggiò la mano alla fronte e scese verticalmente lungo il naso, con l’indice si toccò le labbra mentre sospirava eccitato, lasciando che la punta dell’indice si fermasse sul mento. Scese con il dito lungo il collo, sul pomo d’Adamo, facendolo passare tra le clavicole. Aprì di nuovo il palmo della mano e la fece scendere lungo il petto, fino all’addome, dove si fermò. Si morse leggermente il labbro inferiore e sospirò forte: nella sua immaginazione la mano non era la sua, ma era quella di Jackson.

Si appoggiò con la schiena alla parete della doccia e si allontanò dal getto d’acqua calda, lasciando che gli colpisse solo i piedi, leggermente allargati.

La mano che era rimasta sull’addome si mosse di nuovo e si spostò sul suo pube. Il suo corpo venne scosso da un brivido di piacere e di attesa inaspettata. Fece scorrere la punta del dito sulla lunghezza del suo pene eretto e i suoi fianchi vibrarono di piacere. Inarcò appena la schiena e divaricò di qualche centimetro le gambe, mente con decisione si afferrò con la mano il membro duro e iniziò a muoverla piano, seguendo movimenti verticali.

Si bagnò le labbra con la lingua e cercò di contenersi con gli ansimi e i sospiri. Dormivano ancora tutti e ne era sicuro, era troppo presto per tutti loro, ma non voleva che Mark, perfettamente sveglio e presumibilmente ancora in cucina, lo sentisse.

Aprì di nuovo gli occhi e spostò lo sguardo sulla porta del bagno chiusa. Si immaginò Jackson che entrava e lo guardava, nudo e teso, sotto la doccia; si immaginò che Jackson, senza dire nulla, si spogliasse velocemente senza interrompere il contatto visivo con lui; si immaginò che Jackson poi entrasse con lui nella doccia e lo baciasse con imponenza, mordicchiandogli le labbra; si immaginò che Jackson, poi, gli carezzasse lascivamente i fianchi, risalendo sul suo corpo e afferrandogli i capelli con forza tra le dita; si immaginò Jackson, il suo corpo nudo e bagnato, premuto contro di lui, mentre si strusciava e ansimava al suo orecchio; si immaginò le loro mani e le loro bocche a cercarsi continuamente, senza mai stancarsi, senza mai arrendersi, mai sazie.

Jaebeom aumentò i movimenti della mano sul suo fallo e iniziò a muovere i fianchi avanti e indietro, i suoi glutei si contraevano e rilassavano ad ogni movimento. Sentì il piacere dal suo basso ventre che saliva e gli scaldava tutto il corpo, avvolgendolo in un calore familiare. Il suo petto si alzava e abbassava furiosamente, il piacere presto lo travolse e lo scosse, facendo singhiozzare il suo corpo, mentre il suo seme caldo si liberava nella sua mano e un verso gutturale gli sfuggì tra le labbra.

Indugiò in quella posizione, con la schiena premuta contro la parete fredda, per qualche secondo. Non poteva essere completamente sicuro del fatto che Mark non lo avesse sentito, ma sperò che il forte rumore della doccia avesse attutito il suo gemito.

Jaebeom fece un passo avanti e lasciò che l’acqua calda lo colpisse di nuovo, lavandosi accuratamente la mano e il ventre prima di afferrare il sapone e iniziare a lavarsi propriamente. Nonostante la doccia, quando finì e uscì, si sentì comunque sporco. Aveva avuto una fantasia sessuale su Jackson, un amico e un membro del gruppo, quanto poteva essere sano quel pensiero?

Afferrò il suo accappatoio e vi si avvolse, guardando la sua immagine riflessa nello specchio leggermente appannato. Appoggiò le mani al lavandino e afferrò lo spazzolino.

«Datti una sistemata, capito?»

Agitò lo spazzolino nell’aria rivolto alla sua immagine riflessa, come monito per sé stesso. Sperava di essere riuscito a liberare la sua frustrazione nella doccia, Dio solo sapeva quanto ne avesse bisogno. Era sempre riuscito a mantenere a freno quel suo disperato desiderio, ma svegliarsi abbracciato a Jackson aveva solo peggiorato le cose.

Non si sentiva un buon amico, un buon leader, perché era sbagliato avere fantasie erotiche su Jackson. Ed era convinto che se Jackson lo avesse saputo, ne sarebbe rimasto inorridito. Avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa pur di tenergli nascosto quell’attrazione puramente fisica, ma sapeva anche che se si fosse allontanato da lui come quando aveva lasciato il dormitorio, Jackson non gli avrebbe dato un momento di respiro, riempiendolo di domande.

Jaebeom si lavò velocemente i denti e uscì dal bagno, attraversando a gran passi la cucina. Mark era sparito dalla vista, probabilmente era tornato in camera sua, e Jaebeom raggiunse la sua camera da letto. Si fermò però davanti alla porta, con la mano a mezz’aria davanti alla maniglia. Jackson era ancora lì, probabilmente addormentato, e lui era solo in accappatoio, ancora mezzo bagnato.

Imprecò sottovoce e si decise ad afferrare la maniglia per aprire la porta. Jackson era ancora sdraiato sul letto, con le coperte spiegazzate attorno a lui, ma perfettamente sveglio. Il suo volto era illuminato dallo schermo del cellulare che stava guardando con curiosità.

Quando Jaebeom fece un passo in avanti, Jackson alzò lo sguardo e lo osservò, poi gli sorrise dolcemente. Il cuore di Jaebeom mancò un battito.

«Buongiorno.»

Jaebeom deglutì il senso di imbarazzo che gli aveva formato un nodo in gola.

«Ben svegliato!»

Entrò nella camera e decise di lasciare la porta semi aperta, in modo che qualunque cosa avventata gli fosse passata per la testa sarebbe riuscita a cacciarla con il pensiero che chiunque potesse vederlo.

«Non ti ho nemmeno sentito svegliarti, stamattina.»

«Ah,» rispose Jaebeom, «ho cercato di fare il più piano possibile, ieri mi sembravi sconvolto dal ragno!»

Jaebeom ridacchiò mentre si avvicinava alla sua cassettiera, sperando di riuscire a mascherare la sua insicurezza: era nudo e Jackson era mezzo nudo. Nel suo letto. Probabilmente avrebbe esitato a cambiare le lenzuola quella settimana, sicuramente impregnate dall’odore dell’amico. Si maledisse per la milionesima volta quella mattina, da dove gli uscivano certi pensieri?

Sentì Jackson sbuffare e muoversi sul materasso, ma Jaebeom aveva deciso di dargli le spalle e di non voltarsi a guardarlo. Proprio non di fidava di sé stesso o del suo corpo.

«E anche dal film horror, non dimenticarlo. Ragno e film horror non sono un’accoppiata vincente!»

Jaebeom ridacchiò, sinceramente divertito. Aprì il primo cassetto e afferrò un paio di boxer puliti, infilandoseli senza togliere l’accappatoio. Sentiva ancora lo sguardo di Jackson sulla sua schiena.

«Non guarderò mai più un film horror con te, non so perché ieri sera ho lasciato che accadesse.»

Jackson rise, la sua fu una risata leggera, che scaldò immediatamente il cuore a Jaebeom.

Si tolse l’accappatoio, lasciandolo sul letto vuoto accanto al suo, e si avvicinò all’armadio per vestirsi. Scelse una tuta e una felpa, indossando entrambe velocemente, poi si voltò per guardare Jackson.

Jackson si era seduto con la schiena appoggiata alla testiera del letto, le gambe incrociate e il cellulare abbandonato a faccia in giù sul comodino. La stanza era tornata in penombra.

Jaebeom lo guardò, ma cercò di non dilungarsi sul petto compatto e nudo del suo amico. Jackson batté una mano sul materasso, un minuscolo invito a Jaebeom di sedersi accanto a lui.

Jaebeom annuì e si avvicinò al letto, ma invece di sedersi al fianco dell’amico, si sedette davanti a lui. Si strinse le gambe al petto, cingendole con le braccia, e appoggiò il mento su un ginocchio. I capelli ancora bagnati lasciarono cadere delle gocce solitarie, che si infilarono dentro la felpa e gli scesero lungo la schiena.

«Ti sei pentito di avermi lasciato dormire qui, vero? So che hai bisogno del tuo spazio per dormire, scusa se ti ho disturbato.»

«Tu non mi disturbi mai e lo sai,» Jaebeom gli rispose velocemente, senza indugio perché era vero. Jackson aveva ragione quando diceva che aveva bisogno dei suoi spazi, quando dormiva aveva bisogno di abbastanza spazio per poter allargare le gambe e abbracciare un cuscino. Ma la sera precedente Jackson era stato il suo cuscino e Jaebeom non se ne sarebbe mai lamentato. Aveva dormito veramente bene, senza mai svegliarsi una volta, e per lui erano notti rare quelle senza sonno turbolento. Se avesse saputo che dormire abbracciato all’amico aveva quell’effetto soporifero, probabilmente avrebbe iniziato a dormire con lui anni prima.

«Sì, lo so, ma un conto è disturbarti durante il giorno, un altro è farlo durante la notte, mentre cerchi di dormire.»

Jaebeom lo osservò attentamente, cercando di decifrare l’espressione sul volto del compagno. Non riuscì a capire cosa lo tormentasse, ma sapeva che qualcosa in lui non andava, non solo dallo sguardo ambiguo, ma anche dal movimento nervoso delle mani: le dita di Jackson erano ancorate saldamente al lenzuolo, rigirandoselo tra le dita concitatamente.

«Se fosse stato un disturbo, ti avrei cacciato o me ne sarei andato nel letto di Youngjae!»

Jaebeom vide Jackson mordersi il labbro inferiore, per poi ridere sommessamente. C’era definitivamente qualcosa che non andava e Jaebeom, ora, ne aveva la certezza.

«Cosa c’è che non va?»

Jackson smise di ridere e lo guardò con serietà. Jaebeom vide il suo corpo tendersi e allarmarsi, con la schiena perfettamente dritta e le spalle contratte.

«Niente, ero solo preoccupato di averti disturbato.»

Jackson allungò le gambe, stando ben attento a non colpire Jaebeom, e scivolò verso un lato del letto. Diede la schiena a Jaebeom, che lo sentì sospirare stancamente. Jaebeom arcuò un sopracciglio preoccupato, allungando una mano e appoggiandola sulla spalla di Jackson più vicina a lui.

«Non mi hai disturbato, veramente, ma… Jackson, se qualcosa ti turba, qualsiasi cosa, a me puoi dirlo.»

Jackson mosse piano la testa in segno di assenso, senza voltarsi a guardare il suo leader, e Jaebeom vide le sue mani stringere le coperte.

Dopo qualche secondo, che sembrò interminabile, dove il silenzio aleggiava nervosamente tra i due amici, Jackson si alzò, la mano di Jaebeom scivolò lungo la sua schiena, e si voltò verso il leader. A causa del buio della stanza Jaebeom non riuscì a scorgere i particolari del suo viso, ma vide gli occhi dell’amico brillare. Tristi e amareggiati.

«Ti parlerò, non preoccuparti, prima devo riorganizzare il casino che ho in testa.»

Jaebeom annuì incerto, non sapeva cosa avrebbe potuto dire per farlo parlare in quel momento e non era nemmeno sicuro di volerlo sentire.

«Ok, quando vuoi sai dove trovarmi…»

Jackson gli sorrise dolcemente e annuì con convinzione, voltandogli ancora una volta le spalle e uscendo dalla camera, chiudendo la porta dietro di lui.

Jaebeom lo guardò sparire dalla sua vista e i suoi occhi si fissarono sulla porta di legno chiusa. Infondo, Jackson non gli aveva chiesto nient’altro che un paio di giorni per riflettere da solo, prima di sganciare una probabile bomba sull’amico. Jaebeom si preoccupò, che avesse scoperto della sua recente attrazione fisica?

Una punta di inquietudine si fece largo tra i suoi pensieri e il terrore di perdere uno dei suoi più cari amici si fece concreto dentro di lui. Se Jackson lo avesse scoperto e gli avesse chiesto di smetterla, che avrebbe voluto allontanarsi da lui per un po’, Jaebeom avrebbe accettato senza fiatare.

Al pensiero che Jackson volesse ipoteticamente allontanarsi da lui, Jaebeom sentì il cuore dolergli. Si guardò le mani in grembo e poi alzò lo sguardo al posto dove Jackson era seduto qualche minuto prima. Chiuse gli occhi, sospirando, e lo immaginò ancora lì, ma nella sua immaginazione le loro mani erano intrecciate in un gesto intimo.

Si convinse che sì, avrebbe dovuto scacciare quei pensieri prima che questi lo facessero allontanare da Jackson.


End file.
